dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mukuro Miyamoto
Mukuro Miyamoto(宮本無黒; Miyamoto Mukuro) is one of the pivotal antagonists in the volume 8 and 9 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, during the events of the Vampire-Devil Meeting 'arc. Labeled as Annabelle's bodyguard, she's a lycanthrope with the power to destroy vampires and the current host of the Sacred Gear Sword Birth. Appearance Mukuro is a slender, thin and pale young woman around the same age of Ichijou, being slightly taller than him due to her heels. She has short, rebellious dark-blue hair in a tomboyish ponytail and with uneven bangs. On her face, there are three scar lines vertically cutting her eyes and the middle, which are supposely the marks left by werewolf which attacked her. During her introduction, she wore a robe that would consil her entire form, only to reveal a black dress and furry jacket underneath. According to Ichijou, she also has really long legs. Personality Mukuro is somehow a level-headed and calm individual which takes the situation around her with unnatural boredom, if not annoyance. She seems to take pleasure in talking with her opponents with no ill-intents, but with sentences filled with sarcasm and deadpan observations, as she mocks Ichijou by making a big deal of her being the hostess of the sacred gear Sword Birth. However, Ichijou observes that she's free from malice, and avoided all the time trying to seriously hurt him. He compares her to a typical tomboy. Despite such carefree and sarcastic personality, Mukuro is extremely loyal to her friend Annabelle and a reliable partner and bodyguard, making her also a hard and almost implacable foe, such part of her personality reflected on her sacred gear, as she's able to create imaginative and several demon swords in order to counter possible threats. For being in a setting where descendants of heroes are not unhear of, Mukuro apparently always tries to reafirm that she's in no way related to figures like Musashi Miyamoto. Her interactions with Berolina and ichijou also hinting that she might have bissexual tendencies. History Mukuro is the sole daughter of a normal couple that suffered from a severe case of 8th grade-syndrome(Chuunibyou). As such, she's also the youngest one of six siblings, all of them who in some way are considered specialists in some social branch, with her being a specialist in swordsmanship and weapon-related studies. During some time in her childhood, she was attacked and wounded by a werewolf, adquiring then lycanthropic powers, such as the ability to turn into a ash-colored wolf and enhanced strength, speed and senses, with also claws that are capable of slaughting vampires for good. During some time between Volume 8 and Volume 9, Annabelle spotted her and after a heated fight, make her her bodyguard and ally during the events of the current arc. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities '''Inhuman Strength -' After being transformed into a lycanthrope, Mukuro showed the ability to lift many times her own weight and even be physically on pair with high-class devil bodyguards and vampires. She's also a master in hand-to-hand combat. '''Inhuman Speed - Being turned into a lycanthrope also enhanced her speed to the point she could fight on pair with Guan Yu, one of the Knights of Berolina, before being overpowered by the former. She's also fast enough to match Annabelle during their invasion. Super Senses -''' Being a human-turned-lycanthrope, Mukuro also has super senses match to her respective animal. She can smell and indentify the scent of someone's blood if she ever takes a sniff first, and could feel the presence of Annabelle while in hiding, something not even Kurama, who's a senjutsu user and a fox spirit, could easily detect. 'Master Swordsman -' Mukuro's area of speciality seems to be swordsmanship, and according to Annabelle's file, she used to be the captain of the Gekkoukan Middle School's kendo team and havge interest in taking place in the highschool division's. Mukuro seems to prefer a double-sword form of attack, and she's more of a speed-oriented fighter, according to Guan Yu. 'Lycanthropy -' Being wounded by a werewolf at the age of 6, Mukuro developed the ability to turn herself into an ash-colored wolf. However, she can't do it consciously, since it takes a massive toll out on her human body and might break some bones of hers mid-transformation, and such she can only assume such state for recovery and care. She can, however, sprout two wolf-ears and a tail out of her body at will. * '''Hysteria-Modus( ) - German for Hysteria mode, also known as White and Black Demonic wolf, is a hybrid lycanthropic form Mukuro can assume. By consuming even a small amount of her own blood, she can turn into a werewolf/human hybrid. In this form, she enters in a Berserker rage and all of her stats skyrocket, to the point she can easily overpowered the ones like Ichijou and Liu Bei at the same with seemingly no effort, and track down enemies with ease. However, that puts a massive toll on her body, and as such, when her euphoria settles, she must rest for long periods of time. Equipments Sword Birth Sword Birth, also known as Demon Sword Creation, is Mukuro's Sacred Gear, being previously wielded by Rias Gremory's Knight Yuto Kiba. Sword Birth has the ability to create numerous Demon Swords of different attributes according to the will of the user. The swords, however, are not as powerful as one of the Excalibur fragments. It can also be used create countless Demon Swords from any surface at a certain distance from the user that can also immobilize opponents. Apparently, Mukuro was aware of this ability since her childhood, however being ignorant about the fact that it was a Sacred Gear, unabling her from reaching Balance Breaker. Some of her swords includes: * Traumfresser( ) -''' German for '''Dream Eater, also known as Light Devourer, is a demon sword shaped like a "Y" that can erase holy attributes and lights, not unlike Holy Eraser. However, unlike the latter, Traumfresser can store such energy and unleash it at wil, being a weapon used against both light and dark creatures. * Vollkreis( ) -''' German for '''Complete Circle, also known as Wheel of Destiny, is a demon sword with a large ring as a pommel, which can also be used as a throwing disk against ranged enemies. The sword can return to Mukuro's hand at her command. * Kompass( ) -''' German for '''Compass, also known as Arrow to the Heart, is a small demon sword shaped like a black dagger, which can pinpoint and indicate the location of whoever stains its blade with blood. * Geisterklinge( ) -''' German for Ghost Sword, also known as Blade of Illusions, is a demon blade with a transparent blade that has the ability to create several copies of itself, being that not even Mukuro and senjutsu users can tell them apart. * 'Beinschneider( ) -' German for '''Leg Cutter, also known as Invisible sounds, is a demon sword with a hook on the blade's end that has the illusory ability to make all the ones cut by it lose control of their lower parts from the waist down. * ''Drachentöter( ) -'' German for Dragon Slayer, also known as Almighty Sword of Dragonic Tears, is a greatsword with dragon-slaying attributes, being able to slay dragons and dragon-related beings, including Sacred Gear users. Trivia * Mukuro's image and appearance is based on the character Kishiba Kasane from the manga series Kaimetsuou to 12-nin no Hoshi no Miko. * According to her Bio, she's part German from her mother's side. Her german name is Gaelle, which means stranger. ** With that said, she claims that she chose german names for her swords because she tought it was cool. * Her birthday seems to be June 9th. * Just like the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino, all of her relatives are named after a number in increase order, unlike the Tsukino siblings which are in decrease order. Her number is 69 or just 6. * Her name, Mukuro, phonetically means "Corpse"(骸); however, the kanji used to write it instead uses the ideograms for "Nothingness"(無) and "Black"(黒). The pronounciation is the same, though. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Female Characters